


That My Kiss Can Mend Your Broken Heart

by lewisharryostrich



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non AU, Take Me Home Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisharryostrich/pseuds/lewisharryostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes went by and Harry was still sitting against the wall, just thinking. He heard his name being called by Louis but chose not to respond. He knew the tears would start pouring when he saw Louis. He just knew. Louis had that over him. And it was just it.</p><p>Everyone knows the video from Melbourne where Louis and Harry cry during Over Again on the Take Me Home Tour. This is what lead up to that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That My Kiss Can Mend Your Broken Heart

“So, Harry, suspicions have been rising as usual, and we are going to need you to go out with a girl after the show tonight.”

“I,um, well”

“She’ll be here in the back in car waiting for you. All you have to do is get in the car with her and when you get to the hotel some paps will be waiting. Look a little rushed when you walk into the hotel. Make it real, man. Have a good show.” The man from management patted Harry’s back before walking off. 

Harry sat down and bit his lip, trying not to cry before a big show. They were playing in Melbourne that night. He knew how much the fans wanted to see them. He could at least give them that. 

A few minutes went by and Harry was still sitting against the wall, just thinking. He heard his name being called by Louis but chose not to respond. He knew the tears would start pouring when he saw Louis. He just knew. Louis had that over him. And it was just it.

“Oh, Harry there you are. I found him boys!” Louis was standing over the younger boy. All Harry could think about was not letting the tears fall in that moment. “Harry what’s wrong?”

Louis bent down to get on Harry’s level. Blue meeting green, for what felt like the first time in forever to Harry. 

Harry quickly turned his head away, looking in the other direction. He was using every force in his body to not lean into Louis. 

“H, come on talk to me. Haz.” Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s arm. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Harry’s head remained looking the other way. 

“Come on H, I don’t want you feeling down before the show begins. The fans will catch on.”

And that was it. Harry just snapped because of course the fans would catch on. They always did. 

“I know, Louis. Do you know how often I am reminded? That they catch on. How careful I have to be? Just to act like this awful teenage boy. I know they will catch on.” Harry wasn’t mad at Louis, he just needed a way to let everything out. 

Harry stood up and walked into his dressing room. He closed the door behind him. He couldn’t bear to see the look of hurt on Louis’ face. 

“Harry, please open this. I don’t know what got you down tonight, but just talk to me about it.” Louis pleaded thought the barrier of the door. 

Harry remained reclusive. The show was set to start in a few minutes, so he fixed his hair up and did his normal pre show ritual. Anything to get his mind off it. 

“Five minutes to show! Get your mic!”

In a swift move, Harry opened the door and speed past Louis to the microphone stand. He picked up his green mic, while watching Louis pick up his blue. He wished he could see turquoise tonight. 

He felt a familiar hand grab his upper arm. He pulled it away before getting ready to walk on stage. But, he couldn’t help but see a look of hurt on Louis’ eyes before he walked on stage. 

 

The beginning of the show was fine. Harry focused on everything else that didn’t have to do with Louis. The fans were into it, and having a good time. And that was really all Harry needed. Right?

After Summer Love, Harry started thinking more. Over Again was the next song. The song was inspired by Louis and Harry’s relationship. Ed was one of their closest friends, and one of the only who new about their relationship. The trio came up with ideas for the song late one night in Louis and Harry’s flat. The next day, Ed came into the studio with the finished song. 

When Louis and Harry first heard it, they looked at each other and just knew. It had to be on the new album. They don’t really fight for much, but this song would be a battle worth fighting. Getting the song on the album was a lot of work for them. Their producers knew fans would decode the song to try and figure out the hidden meanings. But, in this moment, their love prevailed and they got the song on the album. It was a small win, but a win nonetheless.  
Throughout the process, Harry would cry into Louis’ sleeve asking him Why? Why did it have to be them? Why did their love have to be hidden? When would it end? Louis put up a strong front for Harry, and kissed him through the entire process. 

In in that moment on stage, Harry remembered everything Louis and he went through. Not even with their relationship, but getting on stage. Performing in this arena, to having fans who loved them. Especially the one who loved them. 

His solo was coming up in the song, he didn’t know if he could do this. This song was so much bigger than anyone thought. He just, wasn’t sure. 

The first breath he took was a shaky one. All he needed to do was get through this song, then he could go backstage and take a breather. 

But why them? Why did the most beautiful love have to be hidden from the world? Why did he get some much hate from people just speculating? Why?

Harry turned his head to look at Louis and that was it. The tears welled up in his eyes. He knew the crowd could see in the screens, but he didn’t care. He got through the solo, and looked at Louis. He saw tears in his eyes too. Harry knew he was the creator of those tears that time. 

He felt worse now. The fact that these videos of him crying during this song would only fuel the fire didn’t matter in that moment. The only thing in the world that mattered was Louis and his relationship. 

The song ended and Harry ran backstage, hopping Louis would get the memo to come and talk to him. Like soulmates do, Louis came back and ran right up to Harry. 

Harry pressed his shaking lips to Louis. It wasn’t the best kiss they’ve had, but it meant something more than they even knew. Harry mumbled I’m sorry across Louis’ lips. Then, he wrapped his arms across Louis and engulfed him in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Louis pulled away. 

“Harry, why are you crying?” Louis looked up at Harry, fresh tears in his blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ve put my burden on you and you don’t even know what it is.”

“H, you know I would do anything for you, right?”

Harry nodded, and then quickly explains his situation with the girl he needed to meet after the show. Louis nodded when he needed to, and he just knew. 

“And then,” Harry started.“I was thinking, just, if we weren’t in the band how much this wouldn’t matter. Well, and it wouldn’t even be happening. And even though we couldn’t preach it to anyone we would be together all day. Nothing to separate us.” 

Harry looked away from Louis, as he couldn’t bear to look in his eyes in the moment. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis said. 

“What? What are you sorry for?” Harry asked, bringing his eyes up.

“I should be doing a better job, you know?” And no, Harry doesn’t know. 

“With what?” Harry questions, his voice steadying. 

“With Eleanor, I mean, like we should be more believable. It just hurts me because it should be you I’m doing all these cute romantic things with, not her. And she’s great and nice and all but she’ll never be you.”

By now, the two boys were tangled up in each other. Backs against a wall, just being. Harry agreed with what Louis was saying, and the words were unspoken. They always were with them. Some things could be said with out ever leaving their mouthes. 

“Lou, I don’t want you taking my burden. It’s my turn to fight for us. You’ve done more than any man fighting in a hundred wars. Now, I can help.”

“Harry, Harry, I should be saving you from them. After all, you’ll always be my baby. You know that right?” Louis tells him. 

And for what felt like the first time all day, Harry laughed. His dimples showed as his eyes formed the crinkles Louis o so loved with all his heart. 

“I know.” Harry says. 

Louis took Harry and pulled him under his chin. They lied in the hallway for a moment. Louis enjoyed holding Harry and Harry enjoyed being held. 

“Louis! Harry! What the hell are you doing? Get on the stage!” Some man from their management was yelling at the two of them. 

“Come on Harry, atta boy. We’ll be fine. We always will.”

Before they got on stage, Harry stole a quick kiss from Louis’ lips. They both smiled at each other before walking on stage one at a time. 

They didn’t win that night, or many more nights like this to come. But, they will, eventually. The time will come when they get to show their love to the world. Now, the need to keep hidden for reasons unknown to most of the world. Sometimes the world does things not even it understands. But everything comes out in the end. 

And for now, they just know, love will win in the end, just not in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this in one and half days so hopefully it isn't too terrible. Leave and mistakes/ feedback, thanks! Find me on Twitter @/greatvalueharry. I'd love to chat with some people on there, if you want! :)


End file.
